


I Love Her

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, POV Park Yoochun, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun shows his girlfriend how much he loves her.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

I look at her, and cringe. I don’t understand her, and yet, I’m completely in love with her. With everything about her, including that I don’t understand her.

And it sickens me. How can I have given so much of my life to this woman?

“Chunnie? You okay?”

I nod.

Really. Why? She’s just a woman. For the chance to fondle her breasts and shove my dick in her pussy, I’m willing to throw away the rest of my life? When was the last time that I went out with the boys, the last time I got drunk and didn’t have her bitching in my ear about how much I was drinking?

But god, I love her.

I stand up.

Her eyes are confused. She opens her mouth, probably to ask me what’s wrong again, but I don’t give her a chance. I backhand her, hard. She cries out in surprise as she falls from the chair and lands on the floor. She doesn’t get up. I frown.

I kneel next to her. She’s gasping, quiet, and then she touches her split lip. She whimpers.

I grab her hair and yank her head back. Her hands come up to my hand, trying to lessen the pressure as I force her higher and higher. I throw her and she can’t get her hands underneath her to cushion the fall. The side of her head hits the floor.

She groans, and I move quickly, pinning her to the floor.

“Yoo … Chun, what … “

“Shut up, bitch,” I say and slap the back of her head.

She whimpers again and tries to curl in on herself, away from me. I try to pull off her tank top, but she won’t unbend her arms. So I rip it, yanking hard enough that her upper body comes off the ground before the fabric gives and she falls back. I scratch, nails digging deep down her side.

“Stop, Yoochun, what … stop, it hurts, please.”

“Shut up,” I say again and flip her over. She tries to fight back, flailing her arms at me. I let one slap across my face and then I punch her, and she lies still, as blood flows from her nose and her eye is forced shut from the swelling.

She whimpers, moaning, stunned.

I grab both breasts in my hands, squeezing, twisting, and then bend down and bite them, breaking skin and leaving purple hickys all over them.

I’m so fucking hard and it no longer sickens me to be attracted to her.

I move enough so that I can pull my sweat pants off. I crawl up her body, and grab her face, forcing her mouth open. I nudge my cock on her lips and when she tries to protest and close her mouth, I thrust into it, hard. Head back, eyes shut, I fuck her throat, and she’s gagging, and I don’t care. Her throat closing around me feels too good. Her hands are clawing at my chest now, her wicked fake nails leaving bloody trails on my chest.

“You’re such a slut,” I whisper and look down at her scared eyes. “A fucking whore.”

She starts kicking me, or trying to knee me in the back, but all it does is make her body writhe under mine, and that’s just what I want to see. I pull my cock from her mouth and she takes a deep shuddering breath, and whimpers, cries, curses me, but I can’t really tell because her lips are so red and abused and there’s blood all over her face. I lean down and lick blood off her cheek.

I need to fuck her.

I roll away and reach for her pants, but she catches me in the side with her knee, and then tries to crawl away.

“Oh, no you don’t, you little bitch.” I grab her hips and throw her again. She slides along the kitchen floor until hitting the wall. More whimpers, and cries. She tries again to leave.

I laugh and bring my fist down hard on the middle of her back. She falls with a cry. Her clothes are easily removed, and with firm hands on her hips, I hold up her body and thrust into her pussy. She's dry, and fighting against me, but I push harder, in and out until I’m inside of her and her body gives me a bit of natural lubrication, not that I care.

She’s whimpering, and moving, and her body is tightening and clenching around me.

“You are an eager little slut. You may not want this but your body loves me.”

“Fuck you,” she whispers.

I wrap my hand in her hair again and pull, but press her face into the floor. “You like it.”

She whimpers again, and I speed up, fucking her fast, until she moans. I let go of her hair, and spread her ass, watch myself slide in and out of her pink cunt. It’s hot, all of this is so hot, and god, I want more, and more. I stop and pull out, flip her roughly to her back. I take her ankles, spread her legs wide and thrust back into her. Her hands are above her head, gripping to the door frame, eyes shut tight and she’s crying.

It’s beautiful.

My body suddenly jerks, my orgasm suddenly right there, and I fuck her harder, faster, as I pump her full of come. I stay, on my knees for a moment after, relishing in the feel of her body clenching around me, begging me. I fling her legs away from me, and her body bends unnaturally and she cries out again.

I stand up and smile down at her. “I guess you’ll do,” I say with a shrug, “but I’ve had better whores.”

As I walk by her to the bathroom, I kick her in the side, shoving her out of the doorway.

“Bastard,” she whispers, so quiet, and it makes me smile.


End file.
